


𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐬 (𝐥.𝐭𝐲)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [23]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Just Married, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a coupon gift; your husband, Taeyong, comes homes to you wanting to redeem an old coupon you gave him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐬 (𝐥.𝐭𝐲)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr friend sent me a sc of elizabeth gillies ig story with a caption ‘let me jingle those bells’ as an answer to an ask sticker and she told me it can be an inspo for my christmas drabbles (it just happens that during that time, i was done with johnjae’s fic so i told her i might just write it for yong so hahahjkdhskd)

A silent and dimly lit house welcomes you as you come home from work, which is unusual. Your husband should have welcomed you already upon hearing the door open, but he is nowhere to be found. He must be already sleeping, you thought, but the noise coming from the aquarium tank is the only thing you could hear.

“Went out for a bit, be back before midnight. They already had dinner too,” says the post-it note attached to the aquarium. Settling your belongings on the couch, you take a sit to rest.

> y/n [10:30 PM] : i jgh love, just saw ur note

> yong [10:31 PM] : hi lpve

> yong [10:32 PM] : i was abthr to mssgae u

> yong [10:32 PM] : dnt slwep yrt. Im omw bsck

Reading your husband’s messages, you realize right away that he is already drunk. His friends Johnny and Yuta must have spontaneously invited him to hang out for some drinks since it is the weekend. Knowing your husband, he could not decline offers like these especially to those two. It has been a tradition for the three of them to have a boys’ night out every Christmas holiday, just like how they used to when they were all still single and unmarried men.

As per your husband’s request, you take a quick shower to keep yourself awake. Not long after, you hear a sudden noise from outside the bathroom, assuming that your husband is already back. Rinsing your hair for one last time, you feel a figure coming in the bathroom. Taeyong is about to pee when he sees your naked figure behind the foggy glass of your shower room. Taeyong’s eyes wander your body, from head to toe, as lust starts to lurk in his hazy and drunk mind. He quickly unzips his pants and discards all his clothes, joining you in the shower. Surprised by your husband’s figure you almost slipped but luckily, he caught you right after.

“Hey, you,” Taeyong says, smirking as he stares at you with lustful eyes. His alcoholic breath and scent welcome your nose, which you did not mind seeing how cute your drunk husband is right now.

“Hey, cutie,” you reply, pecking his cheeks which makes him let out a chuckle. “How was your night out with the boys? Did you have fun?” you ask, rubbing his scalp gently as the cold water runs down his figure. Taeyong hums to your question, eyes closed, indulging the relaxing gesture you are doing. You continue to bathe your husband as you wash his hair and face while he looks at you dearly.

“Remember those coupons you gave me when we were in college?” he asks. You try to remember what he is talking about until he mentions your present to him way back your first anniversary as a couple. You gave him a couple of coupons he could use when he likes to, such as a coupon for a dinner date, a sleepover, a movie date, and the likes.

“What about it?” you ask.

“I happen to find them a while ago in my stuff, and I still haven’t used some of those. I feel like using one of them right now,” he cannot help but smile while telling you all these. You wonder what coupons he was actually talking about, as he continues to tell you about it.

“I still have that coupon for... a sex night,” he says, looking at you with those sincere doe eyes – as if hallucinating you to agree to his idea. Letting out a chuckle, Taeyong starts to worry if you are finding his idea silly.

“You still have that just so you could have sex with me?” you could not finish your question as you continue to chuckle at your husband’s childish thought – which you find cute, but not silly. “Silly, we are already married! You don’t need a coupon just to have sex with me. Of course, I’d love to,” you say, rubbing his reddish cheeks as you give him a light kiss to make him feel your sincerity. He is relieved to hear those words from you, but his member could not take it any longer as it stands erect in between your legs. You try to ignore but the more he feels your slightest touch, his member reacts a lot to it. The soft kiss proceeds to become more intense, as you start to put your tongue in his mouth – which he reciprocated right after. Breaking away from the kiss, Taeyong gently rubs your cheeks as it wanders from there, down to your neck, until it reaches your breasts.

“Let me jingle those bells,” he says while staring at them, earning a loud chuckle from you as you smack his shoulder lightly. It must be because of the alcohol and/or his dirty mind that he let out a joke like that – which you do not oppose at all. You could not protest any longer as he starts kissing you again – this time with more tongue and messier. Then and there his hands massage your breasts, earning little moans from you. Leaning you in the cold and wet wall, Taeyong lifts you as you twist your legs on his waist to keep yourself secured. Kisses went down from your neck, not forgetting to leave marks and bites, as he travels down on the cheeks of your breasts. Lightly nibbling your nipple with his tongue, all you could do is to grab his hair and pull it a little hard earning a groan from your husband.

“Let’s continue this someplace else, I don’t want any of us to get injured in here,” you say as he put himself in you, pushing in and out of you roughly. His thrusts are getting sloppier, as his feet slip every now and then due to the wet floor. Taeyong agrees right away as you turn off the shower and he carries you all the way in bed. You could not care anymore about your husband’s unfinished bath, all you want for that night is for him to _jingle your bells_.


End file.
